


The Heat Had Gone Out

by themrys



Series: Rhodes-Stark Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Iron Husbands, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrys/pseuds/themrys
Summary: Okay, so maybe Tony comes out of the whole Killian fiasco with another son.





	1. Turn the Corner Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i love this au and i'm gonna do my best to write more fics for it. uhh sorry if this is maybe a little OOC as in tony and rhodey actually talk about their feelings more than normal but who cares. nobody proofread this so if u see an error gently let me know. also sorry if my writing rlly seems to lack dialogue i guess that's just how i be 
> 
> also i feel like the timeline of all this is just whack. everything just happens when i want it to happen and i'll figure it out later. like i guess they had peter before im1&2? but they happened earlier bc peter's 3?? and harley is somehow 10. who cares. time is an illusion and i can do what i want 
> 
> enjoy xx 
> 
> title from somebody loved by the weepies

By the time Peter turns three, he truly is hell on two chubby legs. He does his best to cause chaos for both of his fathers, constantly running around and getting his tiny hands into places they shouldn’t be. Tony can see Peter’s curiosity growing day by day and if it weren’t for a strict promise he made to Rhodey, he’d have taken the toddler into his lab. He wouldn’t do anything that _terrible_ , after all he grew up under the pressure of Howard and never being able to impress him with any experiments. He just wanted to let Peter explore and show him small experiments that would be fun for the boy. With Rhodey and Tony as his parents, it was no surprise that Peter would be interested in science and technology.

 

That, however, didn’t mean Tony couldn’t make a baking soda volcano with Peter in their kitchen. Even though the consequences of this explosion might’ve been worse than any yelling Rhodey would’ve done had he brought Peter into the lab.

 

They’ve decided to keep Peter out of the limelight and have mostly been teaching him by themselves and through at-home tutors until he’s a little older and can keep the secret of being the famous Stark-Rhodes son under wraps. As a three-year-old he just has to let everyone know who his parents are, he loves them too much to keep it a secret and he doesn’t quite understand it yet either. The public is very much aware of the fact that Tony and James have a son, but aside from the picture they had Pepper release of them together shortly after Peter’s birth, no one knows much about him. Tony couldn’t be more grateful that he has such a caring and protective family that would do just about anything to protect his son.

 

However, this also means Tony and Rhodey have done their best to keep Iron Man and War Machine business to a minimum. The world is already a scary, dangerous place and while they try hard to protect it, they’d save their son over the world. Keeping the spotlight off the superheroes would hopefully keep Peter safe, at least until he was old enough to understand what his dads being superheroes really entailed aside from how amazing it was (“Daddy shiny!” a tiny Peter exclaimed when he saw the Iron Man suit for the first time and Rhodey about busted his lungs laughing because their son was more interested in its colors than its capabilities and Tony could not stop pouting).

 

Yet, they should’ve realized that the peace and quiet wouldn’t last for long. The break from the superhero business may have kept the heat off, but it didn’t stop villains from existing.

  
And it certainly didn’t stop AIM from blowing up in their faces.

 

~

 

One moment, Peter is enjoying a fun afternoon with his Papa (or “Pah!” as Peter eagerly calls him, despite being able to say both syllables) and the next he’s being carted away with Aunt Pepper. He catches the tail end of Papa’s concerned voice and glimpses his _uh-oh_ face that only comes out when something’s wrong, usually when Peter runs around a little too vigorously and ends up head first into a wall. Pepper takes him up to her office, away from the comfort of his father’s strong arms and the boy begins to fuss.

 

Pepper attempts to placate him, showing him the blueprints for the new tech Dad had designed and asking what feature Peter thinks should be added to next Stark phone model. Peter has no interest in such things, knowing with all the intuition and intelligence of a toddler that something is very _very_ wrong with his Dad. The minute Pepper sits down at her desk, Peter scrambles out of her lap and rushes towards the wall length windows that encompass the office. He presses chubby cheeks and fingers against the glass, thinking that maybe his parents have a villain to fight and maybe he’ll glimpse them as they fly off into the sky.

 

But the sky remains empty and Peter sinks down onto his butt, not sure what’s going on or where his parents are. Pepper attempts to distract him but the boy remains vigilant in his watch of the Malibu skies.

 

~

 

Tony pulls himself out of a ruined suit into the frigid air of rural Tennessee. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s about to meet a young boy who will change his life in much the same way his own son has. He trudges through the snow, pulling his Iron Man suit with him as he goes. When he finally settles down in someone’s garage, he realizes he’s not alone. Greeted by a spunky ten-year-old boy that reminds him so much of his baby Peter, Tony’s heart can’t help but ache. God, everyone on the news thinks he’s dead. Rhodey, Pepper, oh god... Peter...

 

In that moment he desperately prays that no one has told Peter he’s dead, that his husband and best friend have enough faith in him to know he made it out of the fiasco at the Malibu mansion mostly okay, if not a little lost. But he can’t let them know he’s still alive, at least not yet. He can’t put his family in any more danger than his stunt of aggravating a terrorist already has. He just has to figure this out on his own.

 

And if on his own happens to be with the help of the kid, Harley, no one needs to know but him.

 

He quickly learns that Harley’s father is gone and his mother is present, but absent in all the ways that matter. Tony can see that Harley is itching to leave, to pack what meager belongings he has and just run for the hills. Tony knows the look well, knows he definitely had it at some point during his own childhood when he was collapsing under Howard’s pressure and Maria was ignoring him in favor of drinking.

 

His heart aches for this boy in the same way that it aches at the thought of Peter ever being hurt, whether emotionally or physically. As Tony attempts to keep his anxiety under wraps and focus on fixing his suit and rebooting JARVIS, he decides he’ll do his best to help Harley out during what little time he spends here.

 

He didn’t quite count on Harley helping him out as well, the boy eager to talk about mechanics and the Iron Man suit and thankfully skirting around the whole Avengers topic after Tony mentioned it was a sore point. Tony almost finds himself baring all of his anxieties to a ten-year-old but refrains, if not for the fact that Harley’s really too young to deal with his shit then for the fact that Rhodey will be pissed he talked to a random kid instead of his husband.  

 

“Honey bear,” Tony gasps into the payphone, “I’m alive, I’m okay, well mostly okay, but I have plan. I’m gonna deal with the Mandarin, I got this.” _Trust me_ , he doesn’t say because he knows that James Rhodes has always had his back and that while Tony may have crazy ideas and terrible plans, things work out in the end. He’s trusted Rhodey to trust him since the first time they met at MIT, he wouldn’t have married him if he didn't.

 

So, Tony heads to the store and loads his cart with junk only his brain could make effective use of.

 

He leaves behind Harley, making a silent vow to himself to come back and offer more help when his world isn’t falling apart, when there isn’t a terrorist after him. The revelation that its Killian and Hansen behind everything really is just icing on the horrible, tasteless cake that is Tony’s superhero career. He almost feels relief when he discovers Rhodey at the mansion but it’s quickly replaced by the panic of _shit Rhodey could’ve been killed and he didn’t even know I was still alive and oh god they’re going after the President._ He spares a moment to give his husband a deep thank-god-we’re-both-alive kiss before they head off to save the President and Pepper and stop Killian before he literally blows up in all their faces.

  
Pepper makes it out alive and she tells him that Peter is safe, he was left with Aunt May and Uncle Ben in their tiny Queens apartment. Tony pictures his baby’s soft cheeks and warm brown eyes and his brain flickers to another brown-haired kid. It’s in that moment that Tony decides he cannot hold onto his fears forever and the first step towards getting better is letting go of his Iron Man suits. He sends Jarvis the order for destruction without a second thought, but part of him can’t tell if he’s relieved or not. There goes his protection for both him and his family. But on the other hand, while his recent paranoid behavior and engineering binges may have helped him deal with the anxiety caused by the invasion, they could never be a lasting solution to soothing his nerves. He needs Rhodey’s help, maybe even needs to see a therapist (although he won’t ever admit it to anyone but under the threat of Pepper). He needs to rearrange his priorities, focus more on spending time with Peter than always trying to protect him. And if there’s anything all the shit with Extremis has taught him, it’s that Tony wants a bigger family. He’s already even got his sights set on a big brother for Peter.

 

Once the chaos has finally ended Tony and Rhodey find themselves in Queens, the Parker’s apartment door opening to reveal a jittery three-year-old who immediately dives for his parents. Rhodey catches him in his arms and Tony wraps them both up in the tightest hug he has ever given. Peter sobs into his Papa’s neck and they can barely make out his words of worry through his blubbering.

“Shh, Peter, it’s okay,” Rhodey says as he rubs his back. “Dad and I are just fine. Can you look at me?” He waits while the toddler leans back in his arms and Tony reaches up to wipe away his tears. “See, we’re alright. Everything’s okay now.”

 

Peter nods solemnly, hiccupping as his cries settle down. “Don’t _ever_ do that again!” He says with all the muster a toddler can possibly possess, imitating his Aunt Pepper when she yells at his Dad for causing trouble and injuring himself in his workshop. Tony and Rhodey both laugh, squeezing Peter even tighter and pressing kisses to his ruffled hair.

 

“We promise,” Tony says into Peter’s brown curls. “We’ll always come back to you, buddy.”

 

~

 

Later that night Peter lies between his parents in their bed, sound asleep and snoring softly. Tony runs a gentle hand through his hair and curls them both closer to Rhodey. He finds his husband staring at him with warm eyes and a soft smile, love radiating from the wrinkles on his face.

 

“I love you,” Tony says, “I love you and Peter so much.”

 

“We love you too, Tones,” Rhodey replies. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“I... I want to get rid of the arc reactor.” He leads with, instead of bringing up Harley. One surprise after the other. “I don’t need it, I don’t want it to hold me back.”

 

“Okay. Okay, what about Iron Man?” Rhodey traces a gentle finger around the arc reactor casing, heart aching for all the pain his best friend has gone through.

 

“With or without it, I’ll always be Iron Man. I kinda learned a few things about myself during all this craziness. I don’t need it to save the world or keep you guys safe,” Tony says. Rhodey nods in agreement, fingers splaying out over Tony’s chest.

 

“If this is what you want, then I trust you and I support you.”

 

“Great! Support is great. How do you feel about having another kid?” Tony blurts, distracting himself with Peter’s curls. The boy was so worn out that he hasn’t flinched once during their discussion, dreaming of eating candy and kicking butt as only the toddler of two superheroes can.

 

“Another kid would be great but aren’t things a little too hectic to add a new baby into the mix right now?” Rhodey asks, exasperated. Leave it to Tony to want to add unproductive sleepless nights and teething terror back into the mix.

 

“I was thinking more of a pre-teen this time. A kid. A ten-year-old, if you will. A sarcastic little jerk with a potato gun and interest in machines.” Tony can’t help but picture Harley and Peter making a volcano mess in the kitchen or Harley teaching Peter how to build his own potato gun or using their combined brains to sneak into the cupboard where the sweets are hidden without being caught. “A big brother for Peter.”

 

“Sounds like you have a pretty specific someone in mind.”

 

“Uh, yes, I-I do. Rhodey, I met this kid, Harley. He’s amazing and wonderful and he just needs someone to care for once in his life.” Tony practically pleads with his husband. Rhodey, however, honestly didn’t need any convincing, already picturing Peter with an older brother to help him get into trouble and torture their parents in unimaginable ways.

 

“Sounds like he already has someone to care for him,” Rhodey says, giving Tony a gentle kiss. “And he sounds like a perfect fit. When can I meet him?”

 

Tony laughs, rolling over to squeeze his husband and press joyful kisses all over his face. He nearly forgets about Peter between them, who finally wakes up with an annoyed grunt, pushing at Tony to let him out of the Peter sandwich he’s become. He looks at his fathers with dazed, grumpy eyes and they can only smile and laugh. Peter finds himself pulled into another hug and even more kisses bestowed upon his chubby face.

 

“You’re getting a brother!”


	2. Turn Me Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Harley meets Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik technically harley has a sister in the movie but rip to that it's my au 
> 
> also there's like 6 years between peter and harley which probs seems like a lot but me n my sister are like that and we're close so i went with it 
> 
> i did a little research into adoption/parental rights but not a lot so i basically just skim over that stuff oops 
> 
> hope u enjoy xx

They do have an actual, two story house on the outskirts of New York City but they take Harley to the tower first. They spend time in the house during summer and winter, wanting Peter to have the experience of growing up in an actual home as opposed to a humungous mansion or the shiny tower. But during the school year it’s more convenient for the family to live in the tower. Peter’s just beginning to be homeschooled instead of going to pre-K or kindergarten before they send him off to school for first grade. And now Harley will be with them, going to middle school in the city.

 

It’s easier for Tony to work from the tower and while Jim is kept busy with the military and War Machine, he has more time off now to spend with his husband and son. Tony was even hoping to get his husband set up as a leader of the Avengers seeing as the team has been looking to grow and take on more missions.

 

“Welcome to the Tower,” Tony says, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture as if Harley had anything to look at besides the lobby. He and Jim are dutifully holding bags full of Harley’s meager belongings and Harley wishes he had something to fidget with. Despite his excitement at moving in with them, he’s also extremely nervous. Tony and Jim lead Harley to their private elevator. “And say hello to JARVIS! J, you know Harley, be nice to him.”

 

“Pleased to see you again, young Sir.” The British voice says from the ceiling.

 

“Whoa!” Harley exclaims, looking up as if he could see the code that makes up JARVIS. He briefly met him during the whole AIM fiasco but he didn’t realize he’d be in the Tower too. “Do you have JARVIS everywhere?”

 

“Pretty much. The suit, the Tower, home. He’s really very helpful when he’s not being sassy.” Tony smirks.

 

“As if you don’t deserve to be sassed,” Jim says, bumping shoulders with his husband. “If it weren’t for JARVIS helping me keep you under control who knows if I would’ve married you.”

 

“Jerk! You love me and you know it.” Tony sticks his tongue out at Jim and ignores his remark of “you’re so very mature” in favor of giving Harley his attention once more. “I have more AIs you can meet but they don’t talk, just wheel around and douse me with fire extinguishers.”

 

“I get to see your lab?!”

 

“Definitely, but that’s for later. Let’s get you settled in and meet Peter first.” Tony says as the elevator doors open to their floor. They step out into the living room, Harley filling with awe at the wide-open space. Jim hands Tony the bag he was holding and heads to the kitchen where they can hear Pepper laughing as Peter no doubt makes a mess of his lunch. “C’mon, this way.”

They walk down a hall full of doors, Tony pointing what they were as they passed. “Home office, guest room, Peter’s room, and mine and Rhodey’s at the end of the hall.” He stops at the second to last door, across from where Peter’s room sits. “And this is your room.”

 

It’s large room with walls painted a soft grey and the furniture a soft white. There’s a desk and a dresser, as well as a book shelf and a bed big enough to let the boy sprawl out without feeling like he can never leave it. The sheets are a dark blue with white stripes and there are several fluffy pillows leaned against the headboard.  Harley can’t stop himself from jumping up to sit on it.

 

“I take it you like it?” Tony smiles, setting down Harley’s bags. “It’s a little bare right now but we can go shopping for knick knacks and posters if you want.”

 

“It’s amazing. Thank you.” Harley replies, flopping backwards to lie down.

 

“Well, I’ll let you get settled. Come out to the living room when you’re ready and you can meet Peter.” Tony says on his way out. Harley nods and gives a thumbs up, distracted thinking about how he could decorate his new room and how he wants to proudly display his potato gun on one of the book shelves. _Maybe this won’t be so bad,_ Harley thinks to himself and the evil voice in his head that’s been making him doubt Tony and Jim’s sincerity in wanting him.

 

Not bad at all.  

 

~

 

Harley sits on the floor, leaning against the couch which has to be the nicest and most comfortable piece of furniture he’s ever seen. If the couch is this comfortable, he can’t wait to dive back into his new bed and feel like he’s drifting away on a cloud. Probably. He did see his bed earlier when Tony showed him his room, but he didn’t spend much time in it after putting his clothes away. They wanted to introduce him to Peter, technically his _new brother_ , so here Harley is.

 

Having a staring contest with a three-year-old whose fingers are currently in his gross, slobbery mouth. Harley thought babies were supposed to be drooly and not toddlers.

 

Harley blinks. Peter blinks back. They are completely oblivious to Tony and Jim watching this go down from the kitchen island. The parents silently thank Pepper for designing their floor with an open concept.

 

Peter tilts his head, taking his sticky fingers out of his mouth and offering the hand to Harley. Tony is torn between wanting to laugh and chewing his nails off due to how nervous he feels. He wants this to go well, wants Harley and Peter to bond despite the age difference. While they were working on custody paperwork and talking to social workers and making sure this is what Harley really wants, they had explained to Peter what Harley being around means. That Peter was going to have a brother but they wouldn’t love Peter less because of it. Tony’s not really sure how much Peter understood the concept of jealousy or what having a sibling really meant, but he hopes everything goes well. He seemed excited earlier, but now Tony is wondering if Peter is going to be okay.

 

Harley hesitantly reaches out and grabs Peter’s tiny wrist in an attempt to avoid his spit covered fingers. He shakes Peter’s hand via his wrist and Peter bursts out in giggles, forcing his chunky legs to stand so he can crawl all over Harley. He immediately begins babbling about everything and anything, his toys, the volcano he and Dad made, Iron Man, the fact that he had Mac and cheese for lunch today.

 

Tony sees a small smile forming on Harley’s mouth and lets out a sigh of relief. Rhodey wraps an arm around his husband’s shoulder and pulls him into his side. The two parents share a soft smile and a sweet kiss before turning back to watch their little family as it grows.

 

~

 

“Really?” Harley asks with trepidation, staring at Mr. Stark and his husband with weary eyes. “ _You_ wanna adopt _me_?”

 

“Yes, we do,” Colonel Rhodes answers. Harley remains dumbfounded, staring at the two heroes. No one’s ever wanted him before. He doesn’t know quite how to react to this situation.

 

“Me? For real?”

 

“Kid, we for really real want to adopt you,” Tony says, placing a gentle hand on Harley’s shoulder. Harley can feel the cracks in the careful walls he’s built ever since his dad left begin to form. It’s one thing to have another, better father figure in your life and another thing completely for that man to be _The Tony Stark_. “I know what it’s like to be so smart and have no one listen. To always strive for the best you can possibly do and have no one care. And you deserve better. You deserve someone who will care about you and support you in your crazy scientific endeavors.”

 

“And if it’s okay with you, we’d like to be those people.” Colonel Rhodes ( _James? Jim? What is the protocol here people?! Harley_ thinks to himself) finishes. Harley wants to say yes so badly but he’s not really _alone_ , he has his mom and his chest twinges with guilt at wanting to leave her.

 

“What about my mom?” He asks.

 

“We’ve talked to her and she’s willing to give up her parental rights to you. You can still visit and call anytime.” Ms. Keener had protested at first to their proposition but easily relinquished guardianship over to the couple. As much as she loves her son, she can’t provide or care for him. She can’t give him the life he deserves and knows she’s neglected him emotionally.

 

_Oh._ Harley thinks maybe he should be upset that his mom doesn’t want him anymore, but a part of him already knew that. And if she doesn’t want him well, Tony and James seem to.

 

“Do I have to call you guys ‘Dad’?” He asks, the title feeling foreign on his tongue. Part of him suddenly, desperately wants to call them that, to know that he’s been accepted and wanted into their family. The other part is telling him to cool it, take it slow, _what if you live with them and they decide they don’t want to keep you._

 

“No, not unless you’re comfortable with it. Tony is fine with me,” Tony says, wrapping an arm around his husband. “And you can call the Colonel over here Rhodey.”

 

“You can call me Jim,” Rhodey laughs, elbowing Tony in the side. “Rhodey is this doofus’s nickname for me.”

 

“And honeybear, platypus, lovey-”

 

“Okay, okay he gets it. Don’t gross the kid out with your unbearable affection.” Jim says, elbowing Tony even harder.

 

Harley pauses for a moment, tilting his head in thought. He could have a real, loving family. He could be a big brother. He could have a _brother._ He could be loved and supported for once in his life.

“Okay. Yes.” He finally says after a few tense minutes of silence.

 

“Yes?” Tony’s eyes light up, gripping Jim’s hand even harder in his. He almost can’t believe it. He wanted Harley to be a part of their family so bad that getting confirmation it’s something Harley wants as well almost feels like a dream.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes!” Tony exclaims, pulling Harley into a hug with Jim, affectionately ruffling his hair. Harley laughs, attempting to bat away the man’s hands but he is persistent in messing up his brown curls. “Wait until you meet Peter!”

 

~

 

They celebrate Peter’s fourth birthday in August. It’s an exciting affair, Jim and Tony racing around their New York home putting up decorations and setting out presents. Peter is amused by the chaos, giggling happily at the streamers and glittery balloons everywhere. Yet despite his joy and curiosity, he doesn’t leave Harley’s side. Harley’s been with their family for three months and he’s adjusted well. He loves Tony and Jim but he especially loves being Peter’s big brother. The toddler thinks Harley is amazing and follows the boy every waking moment.

 

Tony already dreads the unstoppable tears that will occur when Harley goes to school in a few weeks.

 

“Harley!” Peter shrieks as the older boy grabs him under his armpits and hefts him onto his hip. Harley laughs, keeping one hand on his brother for support and using the other to tickle him mercilessly. “Harley! Stop, stop!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Harley ceases his tickling, laughing at Peter’s red face. “Are you excited for your party?”

 

“Yes! There’s gonna be cake! And, and Papa said that if I was _really_ good he would let Daddy let me in his lab!” Peter exclaims, his tiny body bursting with so much excitement that Harley nearly drops him. Harley tightens his grip on his brother, pulling him closer and whispering conspiratorially in his ear.

 

“Little does Papa know that I’d sneak you in there anyways.” Recently he’d been trying out calling the men _Papa_ and _Dad_ the way Peter does and his heart skips a beat every time. Saying Papa makes him feel like a baby though, so he figures maybe he’ll call Jim ‘Pops’ instead, giving him the title of father while simultaneously teasing him for being old.

 

“You! Are the best! Brother!” Peter squeals with laughter and graces Harley’s cheek with a smacking, wet toddler kiss. Harley feels his face warm and tears well in his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by all the affection. He glances up and catches Tony’s own soft gaze, the man having paused in tying off balloons to watch his sons interact. _Love you_ , Tony mouths. Harley blushes harder and tries desperately to blink back the happy tears. Jim catches Harley’s eyes from where he’d been diligently hanging up streamers and moves to grab fistful of confetti from a box on the floor. Peter tracks his movement, attempting to stifle his giggles while Harley takes a few deep breaths to gain back his composure.

 

“Hey, back to work! Those balloons won’t tie themselves,” Jim interrupts, pressing a kiss to Tony’s head and dumping confetti on him at the same time. Peter howls at their fathers’ antics, clapping his hands and wiggling to be let down. Harley lets him go and he immediately runs for Tony’s lap, eager to throw the confetti around and cause an even bigger mess. As Tony drops the balloons in his hands to scoop up Peter, tickling him and lifting him in the air like a plane, Jim moves to pull Harley into a one-armed hug.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jim says softly. “Love ya, kid.”

 

Harley almost cries again. He’s never felt so secure, so happy. He didn’t quite know what he was getting into when he agreed to be adopted by the Stark-Rhodes but he’s so glad he said yes. They’ve accepted him into their family, made him a big brother, shown him so much support.

 

In a few short months they’ve turned him into somebody loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu with oneshot requests for this series. i kinda know some things i wanna write but i'm open to whatever family scenes u guys wanna see
> 
> also y'all can follow me on tumblr @ biselinas 
> 
> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow, a suspicious lack of peter & harley interaction!! don't worry there will be a second chapter to this.


End file.
